


ivy

by g_minor_mozart (orphan_account)



Series: evermore [2]
Category: evermore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: Album: evermore (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Song: ivy (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/g_minor_mozart
Summary: i know the main character isn't actually named ivy but i'm taking some artistic liberties. thank you taylor swift for this album in which almost every song can be read as a wlw romance.
Series: evermore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	ivy

_faith-forgotten land_

in retrospect, i probably should have watered the flowers.

i didn’t think you would actually want to come with me. wisteria’s draped over the door and primrose lines the path. my face flushes red when i realize i live like this.

"do you hear the birds?" you ask. "do they live in those nests in the rafters?"

"yes, they do. i can take the nests down if you want."

"that's okay. i don't mind."

we go inside.

* * *

_the old widow_

“you girls don’t go running too far from your husbands, now. you might regret it someday.”

she’s all papery skin and teary eyes, and i want her to leave us alone, but you bake her pastries and send her home with packages of herbs wrapped in newspaper. we hide in my house of stone praying we’ve ran far enough from our husbands so that they’ll never come looking.

* * *

_magnificently cursed_

you decide you should go home sparingly. just a reminder of your presence, so no one suspects too much.

to decide how many hours you’ll be gone for, we pick a lupine and count the buds. back at the house, i pick them off one by one as the hours pass without you, and put them in a glass jar on the windowsill. you live in my dreams.

* * *

_crescent moon, coast is clear_

there’s no one around and we’re on our fourth time listening to the record of all your favorite songs and we try to spin in unison with the stars, cherry wine coursing through our veins and the freezing night air snatching away our thoughts of anything but each other. your lips are roses and vanilla milkshakes, your arms are leaf-lined vines, and i can’t tear my eyes away.

we tie our wrists together and spin in circles then try to line the toes of our shoes up against each individual stone in the pathway. “every centimeter you stray from the path is a minute off your life”, you shout, your arms and laugh wrapping around me. but the coast is never really clear.

when we go inside and go to sleep we remember what we left behind.

* * *

_he’s gonna burn this house to the ground_

ivy, please stay with me for the summer, and we’ll worry about him when he comes.


End file.
